The Birthday Bash
by twig021
Summary: Well this was definitely a Birthday to remember. A fun night in town turns into Clary with a new badass look and a troublesome headache. CLACE.
1. Sugar Ray Robinson Vs John Cena

**Hello, Ok so this is my second fan fic, don't think it is as good as 'Ice Breaker'. If you haven't read it check it out. Not sure if I should continue with this, let me know review please, or follow/favourite. May give me some inspiration to continue. So it is my birthday today, so thought I would share as a present. I know this is long, but really short if broken into two chapters.**

The music was blearing loudly through the club, it was my birthday, and as a special treat my best friend Isabelle had gotten us exclusive passes to the newest club in town 'Downworld' located in central London. You see Isabelle's parents were rather wealthy and gave her anything she wanted to make up for the constant absences in her life, due to their commitment to their jobs. I had been lucky enough to meet Isabelle on the first day at Carstairs College, a private institution that costs an arm and a leg. The only way I, Clary Fray had been able to attend this fine institution was through a Scholarship for fine arts, thank goodness I was blessed with this gift, otherwise there was no chance I would get near its front gates. From the first moment meeting in English Literature, with Isabelle claiming that my fashion sense was non-existent and that she felt sorry for me and would therefore help me, we became inseparable. Her family becoming my family, and my family becoming hers, though mine somewhat lacked in size.

Isabelle was part of a family six, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, her parents, Alec and Max her biological brothers, and finally Jace her adopted brother who had easily adapted to the Lightwood family when he joined them at 10 years of age. Though over the years her family had slowly moved in different directions, her parents constantly flying around Europe for work, Jace moved over to the United States when he was 16 for a musical scholarship for his piano playing ability and vocals which would eventually lead to him being signed by Universal Records, Alec and Max however remained with Izzy in the London townhouse. The Three Musketeers was my nickname for them, tight as bandits and complete trouble makers.

For me though, it was just me, my brother Jonathan, who had just started at Oxford University, my mother Jocelyn a painter, and my stepdad Luke who owned a bookstore. My real father had died in a car accident before I was born, so I never got to meet him. My family wasn't poor poor, but we didn't live an elaborate lifestyle, we were comfortable and I wouldn't change any aspect of how I lived. My art was consuming and I would spend every spare moment, drawing and painting, London providing a great inspiration for my expanding portfolio. If it wasn't for Izzy, I would not have a social life, being a hermit in my own head.

Finally I was turning 18, and therefore finally able to buy and consume alcohol, hence why Izzy had tortured me for the whole day with new clothes, make-up and hairstyling. Then dragging me out for dinner and pre-drinks. Finally ending up at the club, which I now stood in the middle of, grinding bodies, sweat soaken shirts, and the smell of mixtures of different alcohol coming from the floor, split with the accidental knock of shoulders and elbows. My favourite song of the week blasted out of the speakers "Stay The Night" by Zedd featuring my favourite lead singer Hayley Williams, I couldn't help but sway alongside Izzy and our other friend Simon Lewis. From where I danced though, Izzy and Si had gone past the friend mark, eyes locked on each other both of them unconsciously aware of their fast closing proximity.

We had been at the club for a couple of hours, the days' events finally taking its toll on me along with the mixture of alcohol I was fast approaching my expiration limit.

"Izzy" I slur yelled, only just catching her attention due to the loud thumping music.

"I think I'm ready to go home, you and Si can stay, but I'll just taxi back to yours", I think she heard and understood, because she gave me a huge grin and flailed her hand in a goodbye like gesture. I was looking forward to stepping outside of this mayhem and breathe the somewhat fresh air of London.

Pushing my way through the hordes of bodies, I finally found my escape, only to be surrounded by more people who seemed to be swarming around a group in the middle. Freedom seemed to be allusive; I managed to find myself being pushed further into the centre of the swarm, not exactly where I wanted to end up.

Some people in front of me started pushing and shoving, I stumbled back due to the force, the yelling began next, and I suddenly did not like where I was situated. I couldn't tell who it was in the centre, but every so often there would be a flash of gold hair, then fists. When I began to see the fists, I knew it was definitely time to evacuate the situation, little did I know it was a little too late. One of the men who was in front of me suddenly ducked, my brain was too slow to comprehend what was happening. The last thing I saw was a fist coming towards my left eye, then I felt the connection and force of the blow, frozen I briefly saw the owner of the punch, gold eyes and gold hair very distinguishable and only belonged to one person in the entire universe. Within a split second, unimaginable pain along with a flash of red, finally being consumed by the darkness. Sugar Ray Robinson would have been proud, it was the perfect K.O.

Tbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtb btbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbbtbb

The beeping was becoming intolerable; I was finally being drawn back from wherever I had been. Though the place I had been had been filled with pretty colours, unicorns, and golden angels. Where I was coming back to was filled with loud noises, beeping, and a disinfectant smell, it all seemed familiar but my brain couldn't comprehend the familiarity. A small sigh escaped my lips before I opened my eyes, or eye, why could I only see the right hand side of wherever I was and not the left, I thought. Then the final events before blacking out replayed, outside club, gold hair, swarm, duck, fist, gold hair, red, black…

Now I found myself staring at a white ceiling with a swollen shut eye, the pain wasn't as bad as I expected, but on inspection of my right side I found an IV which meant one thing, morphine, and explained the reasons for the unicorns. Over the beep I could hear yelling "she's going to file a lawsuit, you wait, what were you thinking" it was almost a high pitched wail, female obviously, "just let me talk to her first, I'm sure once she gets a look at my stunning features and award winning persona, she will swoon and forget that I accidently sucker punched her" the voice had a musical ring but was cancelled out by the cocky arrogant tone of its owner. Blinking again I turned my head to find the source of the cockiness as well as the person responsible for obviously putting me in a hospital bed with a possible concussion. "Don't move dear" a kind voice came from somewhere in the room, "the morphine is still helping with the pain and you have sustained a lovely concussion and black eye to match", an older nurse came into view with a kind smile. Concussion confirmed. Izzy is going to go mental when she has to see the black eye, I thought and groaned internally, she is going to insist on doing my makeup until it is back to normal, Great.

"Whereabouts am I?" I asked, my voice gave away the bit of grogginess still remaining on my brain.

"London Bridge Hospital dear, my name is Liz. You have to remain in here for the next 24 hours just to observe your condition; you took a pretty good hit. There is water here if you want it, I'm going to let you rest some more, but just push the button if you need anything else", turning my head I could see the jug of water on the table on the right side of the bed along with a rather lovely but over expensive bunch of flowers. But then I was in a private hospital, how I ended up here was a mystery. Not just anybody could afford care here. Looking at the clock on the wall I could see that it was 10 o'clock in the morning, 'man' I thought it was some good knockout.

My inner dialogue was then somewhat disrupted when a flash of movement caught my attention, turning towards the movement location I locked my emerald eyes with those of gold. The eyes were very familiar and only belonged to one person I knew very well.

"Hello Jace" I breathed out, not realising I had been holding it. "What brings you to London and my hospital room", this sentence seemed to come out with a very chipper tone, maybe it was the morphine still.

The look on his face showed that he was not expecting that type of reception to his presence, he seemed to be struggling with what to say, but then a smirk appeared. I was not used to this look, he never used to smirk like this and create an air of arrogance, oh how the States had obviously changed him.

"You know Clare, the clubs, the women, and oh, maybe my family. As for me being in your hospital room, coincidence I suppose". The smirk still remained on his face, 'what an asshat' I thought.

"Well it was great seeing you, don't let the door hit you on the way out", If he was going to act like that, he could get the hell out and leave me in peace. I turned my head away from him, hoping he would take the hint. But no, no he had to move closer, I felt a slight pressure on my hand, and turned my head back to see what it was.

Jace had moved closer to the bed and had now grabbed my small hand between his, his expression now looked wary and sympathetic. "Clary, I'm sorry, what I should have said is, I am back just for a week to visit my family and also do an album launch party" he paused for a second, worry had now replaced wary.

"I'm in your hospital room, because" pause "because I am the reason you are in here, I am so so sorry", the last part came out rushed, I could see him bracing himself for what was about to come out of my mouth.

"Ok, so you punched me why?" I was actually enjoying seeing him sweat a little, I personally was over the punch and thought I would look like a badass when I got out of hospital.

"I ah, I obviously didn't mean to punch you, so my friend got a bit drunk and started making out with this random, who was the size of John Cena, and then he got to handsy, so me being me and a little bit inebriated, decided to take actions into my hands and yelled at him then went to punch him after he lashed out at me, he ducked, and well I got you instead". Whilst he had admitted to the night's events he kept a downward gaze and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, hmm this was definitely a different look for Jace I thought.

"Right, sounds like an interesting night" I sat nonchalantly. "So why did I hear something about pressing charges?" replaying the blurry conversation I had heard outside of the room.

"Oh right, I would completely understand if you want to press chargers, since I practically assaulted you" He shifted nervously, his expression apprehensive.

Before I can even get a word in, an angry but attractive Asian women walks in. Her hair has been pulled into a tight bun, but wisps of hair are starting to escape obviously due to running her hands through it.

"JACE, do not say one more word. Let me handle this", for a little thing she has a very obnoxious voice. With that she turns to me "Now please understand that my client here had had a few drinks, and therefore was not fully aware of his actions or his punching ability. So please understand that this was accidental and we would be happy to pay you a certain amount to avoid going to the press. You have no idea how some gold digging person would go to the press to get attention and ruin an upcoming career".

I stared at the woman stunned, is that how she saw me. Purposely getting in the way to ruin Jace's career, then wanting to give me 'hush money' so I didn't tell anyone else about the incident. Is this the only reason Jace had come in here, to get me on side so I wouldn't tell anyone. WOW he really didn't know me at all.

My stunned expression changed to a glare at both Jace and this tyrant, "Seriously Jace, this is definitely a new low for you, thinking that I of all people would want to ruin your career due to an accident. Then trying to pay me hush money. I don't want your money, nor do I want you anywhere near me. I can't believe you would doubt me like that. Please get out".

"Clary please, I didn't mean it like that, but you have to understand…" I didn't give him the chance to finish as I was getting madder and madder. "GET OUT" I pretty much screamed, he was instantly cut off, his gaze dropped from mine and his eyes looked down at the floor.

The silence only to be interrupted by the tyrant herself "OK Jace, I don't think that it is going to be a problem, now let's get to that interview with…". I didn't hear the rest of the conversation I started to feel tired and was no longer interested in their presence. Just as my averted eyes began to slip shut I felt the slight pressure of lips on my forehead, how weird I thought, and then joined the dreamland of unicorns.

**Ok so what did you think, should I keep up with this one. Have a rough idea of how it should go. Many thanks for reading. Review, favourite, follow. Twig021 xoxox**


	2. Disguises and High Speed Chases

**Hello lovely peoples, so here is chapter two, finally. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favourite, means heaps lots. Forgot to do disclaimer, so will make sure it is in from now on. Please check out my other story 'Ice Breaker' if you haven't already. **

**Without further ado, chapter two (yes I know, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it *lame I know*).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI only the plot.**

After I had drifted into a peaceful state it was quickly ruined by the nurses waking me every couple of hours to check my vitals and make sure I could remember my own name. Just after nurse Liz had done her last test, my phone had started vibrating and Elen Levon's 'Wild Child' blasted from its tiny speaker.

It meant only one thing, Izzy was ringing, and man she was going to be pissed.

Hesitantly I picked up my phone and pressed the accept call button, making sure I held the phone away from my ear.

"CLARY, hello, where the hell are you", Yup I guessed right Izzy was fuming, if she kept up this volume I would be deaf and would also end up with a blinding headache.

"Hey Iz, can you please keep it down, I have a really bad headache" I let out a sigh of exasperation; I was going to have to tell her quick because otherwise her yelling would go on forever, and that's not an exaggeration.

"Clary, you tell me where you are right now, or by the angel I will…." I cut her off.

"IZZY, I'm in the hospital Ok, calm down and I will tell you why" I could hear her on the other end taking deep calming breaths, it was something Izzy had to go to counselling for, otherwise she would start hyperventilating and if it was really bad would pass out. 

After a heavy sigh on Izzy's side of the line, I recounted all the events making sure I didn't give her an opportunity to interrupt. Then I patiently waited for her response.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you walked out of the club only to be K.O'd by my idiot brother, who then only checked on you in order to do damage control for his massively huge ego and popularity" Her tone was very irritated, and I knew Jace, was a dead dead man.

"Yup sounds about right, umm IZ, do you think you could pick me up, the nurse said I was free to go in like an hour?" I really didn't want to go home by myself, back to face my mother.

"Of course, though I just checked the news and the whole thing has been recorded by someone on their cell" pause "it really was a perfect hit" she seemed slightly impressed and sympathetic at the same time, only something that Izzy could pull off.

I groaned, how bloody embarrassing, and what's the bet that the paparazzi are all outside waiting to get the aftermath snaps.

Izzy then pulled me from my inner contemplation "Clary, Clary,…..CLARY" the last part screamed.

"What" I loved this chick but man she could scream.

"I was saying that we will be there in an hour, but I think the best thing is to take you out the back entrance to avoid the paps. I think that it is also best you stay with us until you are better so your mum doesn't freak, remember what happened when you broke your toe" Izzy had now taken on a serious tone, one she used when she took on the mother hen role.

Mum was used to me staying at Izzy's for lengths of time, but yes, the toe incident had been one to remember, mum had totally flipped and made me stay home from school for a week. Crazy I know, but when it came to her children's safety she was way OTT.

"Ok Iz, see you soon" I was now to drained to fight or make further conversation with her, instead I decided to clean myself up. I still smelt a bit like alcohol, blood, sweat, and dirt from the pavement I had no so gracefully fell on.

By the time Izzy arrived with Alec in tow, I will still in my hospital gown, but Iz being Iz had brought me a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a black singlet, a green sleeveless blouse, a black leather jacket, and lastly a pair of black converses. (Who needs socks in a situation like this).

Dressed and ready to go, Izzy announced that she had thought of a diversion for the pap's, her and Alec would go out through the front with her wearing a red wig and hoody (luckily me and Izzy were the same height) to draw the pap's after them, whilst I would go out the back and hop on the motorbike that was waiting out there with its rider.

"Right its Go time" Izzy announced in her best cheerleader imitation, she quickly texted someone as we were walking down the corridor. Turning to me moment later after her phone vibrated, to say "The bike is ready, just walk out and hop on, put a helmet on of course".

I just nodded, this was the easiest way to appease Izzy and her missions, which is what this had now turned into. Not that I minded not having my bruised face plastered all over the TV and newspapers.

Once we got to the ground level Izzy pulled out the wig, sunglasses, and hoodie in a secluded corridor and put on the disguise. She kind of looked like me, but way more elegant and fashion forward.

I wished Izzy good luck when she was satisfied with herself and watched as she began her way to the front doors head bent and sunglasses on with Alec leading, a protective arm around her shoulder.

She had come in the back entrance while Alec had parked out the front, I could now hear the faint shouting and clicking of people trying to get her attention, that was my cue to leave.

I now made my way to the exit keeping my head down and averting my eyes. Suddenly nervous of being caught, my heart was beating like crazy.

Finally I made it to the exit and sure enough there was Harley idling just outside the hospital doors, the rider holding a spare helmet. I couldn't tell who it was, only that they were male from their slightly muscular build, but no hint of hair colour as the visor was down and they were completely covered from the neck down in black leather.

Motorbikes didn't scare me so much, Luke had always had one and would every so often give me rides growing up. Sure there were a couple of times where there were close calls, but nothing that would frighten me off hopping on, the thrill of the openness was what really got me.

Quickly slipping on the helmet I slid myself behind the rider, wrapping my hands around his waist. Obviously satisfied that I was securely seated, the bike lurched forward with a scream of the tires and we were off through the streets of London.

Looking over my shoulder I quickly scanned to see if we had been followed, but all that trailed behind the bike were a normal amount of cabs and normal looking cars, nothing following at high chase speed.

I couldn't help it but I grinned the whole way back to the Lightwood's, the rider really knew how to handle the bike which by my books was impressive.

Thirty minutes later the rider pulled to a stop in front of the underground parking garage at the Lightwood's town house, the rider punching in the passcode. I could see that Izzy and Alec had yet to return in the family's Range Rover, Izzy had obviously been deadly serious in her role about distracting the pap's.

Pulling up next to Izzy's small Porsche, the rider stopped the bike and turned the key. Hopping off the back I pulled off my helmet and shook my hair out, feeling a dull pain in my head from the motion.

Turning around I was about to complement the rider, when I realised they had their helmet off and were staring at me. I couldn't help it, I gasped…..

**Ohhhh wonder who it is, should I shock you or be predictable, hmmmmm. Any who let me know what you think, reviews would be amazing. Many thanks for reading. Review, favourite, follow. Twig021 xoxox**


	3. Confusion and Blackouts

**Alright lovely people's here is Chapter Three finally. Thank you to those who reviewed it means a lot. Hope you like it so far, please let me know if there is anything you want to happen or any ideas you may have to make it better. Anyway without further ado, chapter three.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI only the plot.**

**CLARY P.O.V**

My thoughts automatically went to the logical reason to why he would have picked me up. My shock had now turned to anger.

"JACE, seriously. I can't believe you would pick me up to avoid the pap's so that your good name wouldn't be ruined". I began to move towards the door without giving him a backwards glance. How could he think I wouldn't be annoyed by this.

I had just about made it to the door when he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me round to face him, my head down and my hair now covering it.

"Clary look, I am really sorry about what happened at the hospital, but this wasn't my intention this time or actually that time. I knew that you wouldn't want to be seen not at your best, and would want to get back here as soon as you could" By the time he had rushed through the whole spiel I could tell he was now breathless, and now I felt extremely guilty.

Looking up I looked at his face, it wasn't arrogant but embarrassed. He was still holding my wrist, which was sending little sparks of heat. I was confused but it was a somewhat good confusion. Not that I would tell Jace that.

"Ok I'm sorry, I just assumed, never mind. Are you going to let go of my wrist now?" I had now regained my composure and pretending that I hadn't offended him seemed the best way go.

"Wow, did you just admit your wrong" He said with the smug look back on his face whilst releasing my wrist at the same time.

We both stood there glaring at each other, then all of a sudden he raised his right hand and brushed away the hair that had fallen in front of my face. I couldn't help it but I felt the blush creeping up from my neck.

Staring at my blackened eye, Jace muttered "I really did do some damage didn't eye, I really am sorry".

"Yes you did and don't think I didn't the pun wasn't lost on me, but it's OK I will be fine, and it is a pretty nice shiner" I couldn't help it but let out a little giggle while a grin spread across my face.

"So…. Do you want to spend the whole day down here in the garage or should we go upstairs and find the others?" The cocky look was back and all I could do was shake my head as I began making my up to the main living area, my head slightly throbbed at the motion.

**JACE P.O.V**

I knew she was going to flip out as soon as she realised it was me, I had been nice just the two of us on my bike. I could see her face through the review mirror which aside from the black eye I could see her massive grin. At each corner she would tighten her grip around my waist, it just felt right her here with me.

As soon as I had pulled off my helmet I heard her gasp which signified that she now recognised me as the rider. I knew what I would see as soon as I turned to face her.

"JACE, seriously. I can't believe you would pick me up to avoid the pap's so that your good name wouldn't be ruined". She started moving towards the door, typical, everyone always thinks that I am only out for myself. Well I suppose that is the way it was when I was in the States, but I only did it to fit in with the popular crowd and get myself a record deal. But here it was different, being at home with my family and now Clary brought me back to my true personality.

The incident at the hospital with my career focused non caring manager, had really left an impression unfortunately. Something I really wanted to make right, but how?

Not even thinking it through I reached out and gently grabbed her wrist turning her round to face me, the little contact that I had was sending a small tingle of warmth through my fingers it was surprising and I tried my best to not show how it affected me.

She kept her head down to hide her face, I didn't blame her though. Instead I allowed myself to try and explain to her the best I could the whole fiasco.

"Clary look, I am really sorry about what happened at the hospital, but this wasn't my intention this time or actually that time. I knew that you wouldn't want to be seen not at your best, and would want to get back here as soon as you could", I was breathless by the time I had finished, I could also just make out the surprise then guilt that crossed her features as I finished my little spiel.

She was still not looking at me but instead was gazing down at my hand that gripped her wrist, maybe she felt it to?.

"Ok I'm sorry, I just assumed, never mind. Are you going to let go of my wrist now?" she confidently announced, this was the best I was going to get from her but I still liked baiting her on. Oh how she brought out the best in me and that's how I found myself smugly replying "Wow, did you just admit your wrong", _man your such an asshat _I thought, whilst releasing her wrist at the same time instantly missing the contact.

She then brought her face up to stare or should I say glare at mine, from this angle at my over 6ft height I could see the nice bruising around her emerald green eye and instantly felt the guilt consume me yet again. I brushed this off with a glare of my own, but couldn't help the urge I felt to touch her again.

I found myself doing exactly what I had tried not to do, bringing my right hand up I carefully brushed back her fiery hair from her eye to get a better look. It did look pretty bad ass, but still looked wrong on her delicate features. If only I could get her to really understand that I had actually had her best interests at heart when I brought her back on my bike away from those annoying mosquito's.

"I really did do some damage didn't eye, I really am sorry" I found myself muttering whilst keeping my eyes trained on hers, yes I had purposefully put the pun in there to cover my fascination with her.

"Yes you did and don't think I didn't the pun wasn't lost on me, but it's OK I will be fine, and it is a pretty nice shiner" and then she giggled and left a giant grin on her face, it was heart stopping. I found myself relax, it was then that I finally realized that she had forgiven me for my drunken antics and my somewhat terrible behaviour at the hospital.

Even though I liked being here with her, it was starting to get a little chilly in the garage and I was kind of hungry which I was pretty sure she was to, after spending the time in a hospital with its world renowned reputation for bad cuisine, I gave her an option knowing full well what her answer would be.

"So…. Do you want to spend the whole day down here in the garage or should we go upstairs and find the others?" making sure I plastered my cocky grin back on my face.

She was obviously amused as she shook her head and began making her way up the stairs to the main living area.

TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTB BTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBB

When we reached the top I found Max and Simon in a heated argument about who was better Batman or Superman, this was a common argument for both of them when they were together both finding equal pros and cons.

I looked towards Clary who had also noticed their argument and caught her rolling her eyes, obviously she was also used to this and knew not to get into the middle of it.

"So what do you want to eat, I think it's safer if I make something now and avoid Izzy's wrath both verbally and cooking wise" It didn't matter how hard Izzy tried to improve her cooking, it never happened and by the looks of the kitchen the rest of the household had also avoided it by the scattering of numerous take-away wrappers.

Clary then laughed outright, obviously she had been subjected to Izzy's culinary expertise over the years "Sure, anything that isn't burnt or riddled with poison, would be great" I noticed she said this in a genuinely thankful tone.

Looking at her again I could see that her eye was still a little swollen, moving towards the freezer I pulled out an icepack and wrapped it in a tea towel "here hold this against your eye, it will take down some of the swelling".

"Thanks" she murmed "but it honestly doesn't hurt anymore, so…what are you going to…." She didn't get to finish her sentence as we were both interrupted with "WHAT THE HELL JACE" screeched far too loudly.

Turning I found myself face to face with a furious Izzy, without even realising Clary and I were in a somewhat too close proximity, how had that even happened.

Taking a step back I felt heat rising on my cheeks, I could also see Clary had registered the proximity and was now beet red.

"Ahh Hi Iz" I was now really worried to what I was in for.

"How could you do this to beautiful Clary's face, look at what you have done, I am so mad at you right now" By this stage everyone had scampered away from the living area to their assorted bedrooms and well anywhere away from Izzy. Unfortunately Clary and I weren't so lucky.

"Izzy look…" I didn't even get a chance to finish, Izzy had yet again and cut me off.

"You look here Jace Lightwood, I don't give a shit if you are god almighty, I can't believe…" I kind of switched off at this point, Clary had gone very quiet, but I could now see that she was trying to get our attention.

"Guys…guys….…guys" She was now talking in a whisper, but before I knew it her face went blank and she collapsed.

Before she could hit the ground I had wrapped my arms around her, "Clary, Clary, CLARY, Shit"…

**Any who let me know what you think, reviews would be amazing. Many thanks for reading. Review, favourite, follow. Twig021 xoxoxo**


	4. Bored and Bruised

Ok I am so so sorry for not updating sooner, the plot is still a little over the place. But am happy with where it is currently going. Hope you like it. Without further ado Chapter Four.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI only the plot.

**CLARY P.O.V**

Waking up I felt very comfortable, my head still throbbed a little but that was to be expected, well that's what the doctor had said anyway. Slowly opening my eyes I found I was lying in an enormous four poster bed covered in a feather down duvet, the ceiling was painted a crisp white and the walls a stone grey. Minimal items were in the room, there were only a few photo's on the dresser in the corner, if it wasn't for those and a suitcase you would think the room was completely baron compared to the rest of the house.

Turning my head to the right I found a body sitting beside me on the giant bed, Jace. Confusion now consumed me, how and why mainly, how did I end up in the bed and why was Jace in here with me.

But for now I would remain silent, I would just for this moment take him in fully. The last time I had really seen him before he went away he was still growing in height, his hair always golden had been shorter but I think I liked it the way it was now, a little bit longer with slightly defined curls. Looking at his face I could see he was concentrating hard on what he was reading on his laptop, frown lines appeared on his forehead which didn't seem to suit his lovely face, wait lovely that didn't seem to suit the arrogant jackass I had been graced with earlier, but lovely seemed the best fit.I decided then it probably wasn't the best moment to check him out especially since he seemed upset about something, I stopped staring before he thought I was a stalker.

"What you reading" I asked, the moment I opened my mouth though he jumped and quickly shut the laptop. Now it was my turn to frown, the only time someone acted like that was when they were trying to hide something.

"Nothing" he said with a forced smirk on his face, but the worry never left his eyes.

"Jace, seriously what is it" I was now concerned he looked at me for what seemed like minutes.

He sighed then pushed the laptop over to me, opening it up I found myself looking at one of those celebrity websites where 90 percent of the time the stories aren't true. However this time it was in the 10 percent, photos of Jace covered the page. Each photo he was kissing and hugging a different girl, the title of the page read "Jace Lightwood Womanizer and Abuser?".

Down the bottom of the page was a screenshot of a girl with red hair covering her face lying on the concrete whilst Jace looked on in shock. Obviously it was me, but thank goodness my hair had covered my face so that it was hard to identify me as the victim.

"Ohh" was all I could say; looking at him again I could tell he was gaging my reaction. I didn't know what to say, there was me lying on the ground knocked out and then there were the other pictures. The guilt was again evident on his face, and the memories of the night resurfaced again for me. The pain was the worst thing aside from the humiliation. But did I blame Jace? No, if I didn't tell him this again now he may never be able to move past it.

"What are you worried about more, the photos of you and all the girls or the photo of me" I said beginning to sit up, all the while watching him.

"You" He said with a sigh.

"Jace for the last time, OK, I am fine. We are not going to talk about this again, I am small enough and ugly enough to look after myself and that's that" I said with a serious tone and then huffed and folded my arms.

He was taken aback at my outburst and but couldn't hold back a grin when he saw my pose of finality. But I was still waiting for him to answer and he could see that, so I just sat there with my arms crossed and stared at him impassively.

"Fine" he finally said exasperated.

"Now how are you feeling?" Concern sounded in his voice and he looked at me questioningly, obviously expecting me to down play exactly how much my head hurt.

"To be honest, my head throbs a little but mainly I'm just tired, think it is all the excitement of the past 48 hours. Before you start to worry again the doctor said it was normal to have some headaches, the fainting was just from being overwhelmed" All this talking was making my head start to throb again and exhaustion was finally getting to me. You would have thought that fainting would allow my body to recover some energy, but it had the exact opposite effect I felt drained.

With that I watched as Jace got up and walked without a word into the ensuite, returning with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Here take this" He said in a stern voice whilst amusement danced in his eyes.

He handed both to me whilst watching me the whole time, obviously making sure that I did as I was told.

It was a really kind gesture, something I was sure he was still uncertain of how to do.

After I had placed the two tablets on my tongue and taken a huge gulp of water, I opened my mouth and poked out my tongue to show that I had indeed consumed the white pills.

After he was satisfied that they were gone he announced in the stern voice yet again, "Now I have some things I need to go and take care of, you rest and I will check on you in a couple of hours".

"Do you have to be so bossy" I said with a sigh whilst snuggling back down into the blankets.

"Yes, because sometimes you can just be rather stubborn. See you later" With that he turned on his heel and marched purposefully to the door, not before he through a large smirk my way and switched off the lights.

I was then left in silence and in a dark room, due to the heavily drawn curtains. I leant back on the pillows, resigning to the sleep that immediately encompassed me as soon as I closed my eyes.

TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTB BTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBB

When I woke up again the room was still dark, my head didn't throb as much which was a relief, but man I was ravenous. Though I knew that if Izzy was cooking, I would much rather eat nothing at all.

As if hearing my thoughts the door suddenly opened to reveal an excited Izzy with a huge grin on her face. "Clary your finally awake, you hungry" Uh oh I thought in my head, if she had brought it to me that meant that I was going to have to somehow pretend to eat it.

"Umm that depends Izzy, did you make it?" How could I put it in a way that I didn't offend her, actually she was well aware of our thoughts of her cooking but she was persistent as ever.

"No" she said in a haughty tone

"I got Chinese at the insistence of everyone else down stairs, here" She said as she brought a tray up towards me and set it on my lap once I had sat up. It smelt amazing I was rather famished at this point.

"So" I started to say with a mouthful of sweet and sour pork "What's been happening in the time I have been locked in here?"

"Well, Max and Simon have been playing video games again, no surprise there, Alec has gone on a blind date, so an extreme grill session will need to happen once he returns, and well Jace has disappeared, probably with his latest fling" Izzy said in a bored voice, the last part stung but I didn't understand why it's not like I liked Jace that way, right?

"Clary you alright, you've got this disgusted look on your face?" She was looking at me with a weird expression. I scooped more food into my mouth, it was mouthwatering.

"No, I'm fine, just thinking about something. What time is it?" The day had seemed to be a daze and with the length of time I had spent sleeping I was kind of out of it.

"It's 6 O'clock, do you want to come downstairs or do you want to relax in here a bit more?"

I had to say I liked the peace and quiet of the room, time to be alone, as I knew what Simon and Max were like when it came to Halo or whatever they were playing.

"I think I will stay in here, but could you bring me a book or something to do, also maybe some clothes?" I wasn't ready to go back to sleep, a shower and reading sounded like a good idea.

"Ok I will grab you some clothes and find something for you to do? Simon is going to take me out soon for a date night" She squealed as soon as she got to Simon's name and the word date, for Izzy a date wasn't a date unless you had a brand new outfit and a head to toe makeover. Luckily just this once I wasn't going to have to help her, it was always a torturous occasion.

Within minutes Izzy was back with a spare change of clothes, a stack of magazines (of course no real reading like Charles Dickens), and a towel, then just as quickly as she rushed in she was gone yelling "Later's Clary" as she made her way out the door.

I decided that now would be the perfect time for a shower since I had practically inhaled the Chinese. Turning on the facet I was greeted with a pleasant stream of perfectly heated water. Slipping under the warm water I felt absolutely refreshed and revived, I could feel the tension and hospital grime wash away. The only problem was that the body wash in the shower was a masculine one, but the scent was amazing.

After what seemed like hours I finally stepped out and wrapped myself in one of fluffy towels Izzy had given me. I peeked a quick glance of my reflection in the mirror, my complexion was pale as per usual, but my bruised eye was very distinguishable against the rest of my body. I shrugged and could only think that my only choice was to get used to it. Though I still needed to think up a cover story

Opening the bathroom door I began to step through the threshold, deep in thought about the cover story, only to smack into something solid. Quickly flinging my arms back to break my fall, however this meant releasing my grip on my towel. Unfortunately the towel slipped out of its small knot falling uselessly to the floor. Opening my eyes I found myself looking up into the eyes of a very red faced Jace. Cue scream…

**Any who let me know what you think, reviews would be amazing. Many thanks for reading. Review, favourite, follow. Twig021 xoxoxo**


End file.
